Why did you lie to me ?
by FranckyDB
Summary: Vous souvenez vous quand Castle s'aperçoit que Kate lui a menti ? Et bien voici ma version. C'est un OS


**Why did you lie to me ?**

Il en avait plus que marre. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il travaillait sur ce chapitre et il ne parvenait pas à écrire une seule ligne. Son inspiration lui faisait défaut, et il en connaissait la raison. Il était en colère, et malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci était dirigée vers sa source d'inspiration, sa muse.

Elle lui avait menti !

A ce souvenir il se leva brusquement, bousculant au passage son fauteuil qui alla percuter le mur situé derrière son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la baie offrant une vue magnifique sur la ville. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il croisa ses deux mains qu'il ramena sur sa nuque.

Pourquoi lui avoir caché qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa déclaration ?

Il avait peur de la réponse. Aurait-il ne serait-ce que le courage d'affronter cette réponse ? Son cœur y résisterait-il ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et lui donnaient le vertige. Pourtant, il devait répondre à toutes ces interrogations. Et de toute évidence, même s'il refusait de regarder la vérité en face, il connaissait les réponses.

Elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments…

A l'énoncé de ce constat, son cœur se serra, et il se laissa envahir par le désespoir. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'il pouvait exister un avenir pour eux deux ? Il y avait eu certes des signes de rapprochement, mais n'était-ce pas que le renforcement d'une simple amitié ? Il était un peu perdu. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas objectif, et qu'il avait voulu analyser ces signes à travers le prisme de ses propres sentiments.

Il devait l'accepter, elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait.

Il soupira fortement. C'était dur à admettre, mais il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Elle aurait quand même pu lui dire. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il aurait compris. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Il en savait quelque chose. Pour le coup, il la trouvait lâche, elle le décevait.

Cela ne pouvait perdurer. Il se devait d'affronter la situation.

Il baissa ses bras et enfouit ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

Se posait maintenant la question de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter devant ce qui lui semblait être un cauchemar. Pourrait-il continuer à travailler à ces côtés dans ce contexte ? En aurait-il le courage, la force ?

Mais d'un autre côté, pourrait-il arrêter de la voir ?

Il ferma les yeux et l'image de sa partenaire apparut immédiatement. Il était fou de sa muse. Il l'avait dans la peau. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour une autre femme, même pour Kyra. Elle l'obsédait.

Mais, pour une fois, il devait museler son cœur et laisser parler sa raison. Continuer à travailler à ses côtés deviendrait vite un calvaire et il risquait de s'user émotionnellement. Et, comme s'il le pensait maintenant, il n'y avait aucun espoir, il se devait d'avancer. Pour cela, il devait s'affranchir d'elle. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution, mettre fin à leur partenariat et ne plus chercher à la revoir.

Il poussa à nouveau un énorme soupir. Cela serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Objectivement non. Certes, il en souffrirait, pourtant c'était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse avancer.

Et puis, il voulait que Kate soit heureuse, même si elle devait trouver le bonheur avec un autre que lui. Pour cela, il devait disparaître du paysage. D'autant qu'il ne supporterait plus de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Sa jalousie se réveilla au souvenir de Beckett enlaçant le motorcycle boy. Non, il ne pourrait pas revivre ce genre de choses !

Sa décision était prise. A la fin de cette enquête, il quitterait définitivement le 12th. Il avait de toute façon suffisamment de matière pour écrire au moins cinquante nouveaux romans. Il n'était resté que pour elle.

Il se retourna et alla vers son bureau où il remit son fauteuil en place et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte et rejoignit sa chambre pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Chose qui, il en était sûr, serait difficile.

Kate rentra chez elle assez tard et complètement éreintée. Cette affaire était difficile et affectait son moral. Mais, si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, son état d'esprit n'était pas seulement la résultante de cette enquête. Elle avait un autre motif pour avoir le spleen.

Elle se déshabilla dans sa chambre et rejoignit sa salle de bain pour une douche réparatrice. Elle fit couler de l'eau bien chaude, se laissa asperger et inclina sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Elle soupira pour essayer d'évacuer la tension qui raidissait son corps.

Immédiatement, ses pensées allèrent vers son partenaire.

Comment devait-elle analyser son comportement ?

Il était venu au precinct, lui avait apporté un café et avait disparu. Elle avait tenté de le joindre à plusieurs reprises sur son portable, mais en vain. Elle avait laissé des messages sur sa boîte vocale, mais il ne l'avait pas rappelé cela était inhabituel de sa part.

Depuis, elle se sentait petit à petit envahir par l'angoisse. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment, mais son instinct lui dictait qu'il y avait un problème. Elle savait que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Elle avait contacté Martha pour se rassurer. Mais le ton distant avec lequel la mère de l'écrivain l'avait accueilli, et l'excuse bidon qu'elle lui avait donnée pour ne pas lui passer son fils, la confortait dans ce sentiment.

Son partenaire l'évitait…

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle avait beau se repasser le déroulement de sa journée, elle ne réussissait pas à voir la raison de son comportement. D'autant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Le capitaine avait demandé à Castle d'étudier les dépositions de tous les témoins de l'explosion. Chose qu'il faisait de chez lui. Elle avait été surprise de savoir qu'il était passé au commissariat. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé un café sur son bureau, elle n'en aurait d'ailleurs rien su. Et la veille, ils s'étaient quittés en très bons termes.

Non, franchement, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui motivait le comportement de son partenaire. Pourtant, elle en était sûre, il y avait un problème.

Elle se savonna rapidement, se rinça, et quitta la cabine de douche en attrapant deux serviettes de bain. Elle enroula la première sur sa tête, et s'essuya avec la seconde. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle enfila un shorty et un sweat NYPD. Elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux avec sa seconde serviette qu'elle déposa dans la salle de bain.

Elle rejoignit son salon, puis sa cuisine où elle se servit un verre de vin rouge. Elle retourna dans son séjour et s'installa dans son sofa. Elle but une gorgée de bordeaux et inclina sa tête pour qu'elle repose sur le dossier. Elle ferma ses yeux et reprit le cours de ses réflexions.

Plus elle y pensait, moins elle ne trouvait d'explication à l'attitude de l'écrivain. Pourtant, il devait y avoir forcément une raison. Mais laquelle ? Elle se sentait perdue et triste. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'ouvrir à lui, il lui tournait le dos.

Elle releva la tête en ouvrant les yeux. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée du nectar français et posa son verre sur la table basse. Elle devait arrêter de se triturer les méninges.

Mais comment pourrait-elle y arriver, alors que ça l'obsédait ?

Enervée, elle se leva brutalement, et commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui demander des explications puisqu'apparemment, il l'évitait. Elle pouvait toujours aller le retrouver dans son loft, mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle craignait sa réaction. Elle qui se vantait de n'avoir peur de rien, quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments pour lui, elle était tétanisée.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Une seule personne pouvait accueillir ses confidences sans la juger, sa meilleure amie.

Elle s'empara de son portable et composa le numéro de la légiste. Au bout de trois sonneries elle entendit la voix de la métisse.

« Hey girl, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? »

«Salut Lanie, je ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

« Non ma belle, je lisais le dernier polar à la mode. Devines qui en est l'auteur ? »

« Castle ? »

« Quelle perspicacité ! Comment t'as deviné ? »

« Très drôle Lanie ! » dit-elle avec un sourire, le premier de la soirée.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, pourquoi m'appelais-tu ? »

« Bah justement… »

« Non ? Tu veux qu'on parle de writer boy ? Ouah girl, racontes, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as enfin répondu aux appels de ta libido ? »

« Lanie ! Arrêtes un peu avec tes élucubrations érotiques ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! »

« Bon, alors accouches, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Justement, si je le savais… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu sembles perdue… »

« Je le suis Lanie, je le suis… »

« Oh sweety, que se passe-t-il ? Allez racontes-moi tout depuis le début. »

« Il…Il m'évite… » bredouilla-t-elle

« Comment ça ? Vous travaillez ensemble toute la journée… »

« Pas aujourd'hui, Gates lui a demandé de travailler chez lui sur les dépositions de témoins. »

« Alors comment tu sais qu'il t'évite ? »

Kate lui narra alors tous les évènements da la journée qui l'avaient amenés à ce constat, en n'omettant aucun détail.

« Oh, je vois… Et tu n'as aucune idée pour expliquer son comportement ? »

« Non… Et j'avoue que ça me ronge… »

« Bon, ok… Kate, où en es-tu exactement avec tes sentiments ? »

« Quels sentiments ? »

« Oh, eh, ma belle, pas avec moi s'il te plait ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Lanie, on ne parle pas de mes sentiments là… »

« Justement si ! » la coupa-t-elle. « C'est peut-être ça le problème ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que ton bel écrivain est entrain de perdre patience ? »

« Tu crois ? »

« Mets-toi à sa place Kate ! Cela fait quatre ans qu'il est fou de toi. Il t'a vu dans les bras d'autres hommes, Sorenson, Demming et Josh, et il est tout de même resté. Là maintenant, tu es célibataire et il ne se passe toujours rien. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il va t'attendre ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a été suffisamment patient comme ça ? Alors je répète ma question : toi, où en es-tu ? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas Lanie… »

« Oh Kate, Kate, Kate ! Bien sûr que si que tu le sais ! Nous le savons tous ! Tu es follement amoureuse de lui et tu refuses de l'accepter ! »

« Comment ça vous le savez tous ? »

« Oui tout le monde, Javier, Kevin et tous tes collègues en fait. Et même sa propre fille Alexis. Il nous suffit de voir la façon que tu as de le regarder, ton sourire que tu essaies de masquer quand il fait ses blagues, ta tristesse les jours où il ne passe pas au commissariat, ta jalousie quand une autre femme l'approche de trop près. C'est tellement flagrant ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes tellement complémentaires que c'en est flippant ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ma belle ! Ou il n'y a que toi, ce qui tu l'avoueras, est plutôt désespérant ! »

La tirade de son amie la plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Comme le disait la métisse, à quoi bon nier l'évidence ? Mais quand il était question de ses sentiments, elle agissait comme une autiste. Pourtant là, elle n'avait plus le choix où elle risquait de le perdre. Il était temps qu'elle fasse face à la réalité.

Elle était follement amoureuse de Castle !

Enfin, elle avait réussi à énoncer ce qu'elle avait voulu enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se sentit d'un coup comme libérée d'un énorme poids qui pesait sur son cœur, résultant de tous ses efforts pour se masquer la vérité.

« Eh girl, t'es toujours là ? » l'interrompit son amie dans ses réflexions.

« oui, je réfléchissais à ce que tu venais de me dire… »

« Et ? »

« Tu as raison, il est temps que j'accepte de faire face à mes sentiments. Et oui, j'aime Castle comme je n'ai jamais aimé un autre homme… »

« **Alléluia** ! cria la légiste arrachant un sourie à la détective. Enfin ! Bon, maintenant que tu as réussi à te l'avouer, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de le lui dire ? »

« Je le sais, mais tu me connais, je suis une vraie handicapée des sentiments… »

« Sweety, si tu ne veux pas le perdre tu n'as pas le choix. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu ne vas tout de même pas attendre que ce soit lui qui se déclare, non ? »

« En fait… hésita-t-elle, je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? Que m'as-tu encore caché ? »

« Et ben…Pour être franche…Il s'est déjà déclaré… »

« Qu… **QUOI** ? Mais quand ? »

« A l'enterrement du capitaine Montgomery, quand je me suis… Enfin tu sais… »

« Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? »

« Oui. »

« Et, qu'as-tu répondu ? »

« Lanie, je te rappelle que je n'étais pas en état de répondre quoique ce soit… »

« Ok, mais depuis, vous n'en avez pas reparlé ? »

« En fait, non… »

« Eh, qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? »

« Je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que je ne me souvenais de rien concernant cette période… »

« Non mais t'es folle ? »

« Merci… »

« De rien. Mais pourquoi t'as fait cette connerie ? »

« D'abord, je te rappelle que j'étais encore avec Josh. »

« Ouais, on sait pourquoi. »

« Oui…Enfin, passons. De plus, je ne me sentais pas prête à répondre à cette déclaration. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais… »

« Alors, j'espère pour toi qu'il n'apprendra jamais que tu lui as menti. Parce que sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Il risque de très mal l'interpréter. »

« Que veux-tu dire Lanie ? »

« Réfléchis un peu Kate ! Il va se dire que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments. Que pour éviter de lui faire de la peine, et pour ne pas aborder ce sujet, tu lui as délibérément menti. Voilà ce qu'il va penser ma belle ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oh oui, j'en suis sûr ! C'est ce que moi je penserais… »

« Alors tu as raison, il vaut mieux… »

Elle se leva d'un bond. Une idée venait de lui traversait la tête, et si elle avait raison, alors elle venait de découvrir pourquoi son écrivain l'évitait.

« Oh, mon dieu ! »

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il Kate ? »

« Il sait ! »

« Comment ça il sait ? Comment aurait-il pu le découvrir ? »

« Cet après-midi, j'ai interrogé un suspect pour notre enquête. Il voulait me faire croire qu'il avait subi un traumatisme suite à l'explosion et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Alors je lui ai répliqué qu'il me prenait pour une bille, car moi aussi j'avais subi un traumatisme et que je me souvenais de chaque seconde de mon agression. »

« Et tu crois que Castle a assisté à l'interrogatoire ? »

« Oui, maintenant j'en suis sûre. C'est en sortant de la salle que j'ai trouvé un café sur mon bureau. Et c'est depuis ça qu'il m'évite. »

« Alors là ma fille, tu as encore moins le choix. Tu as intérêt à mettre les choses très vite au point. »

« Tu as raison Lanie. Bon je te laisse, il y a un écrivain à qui je dois parler je crois… »

« Allez fonce ma belle ! Et, du coup, tu me dois une soirée fille et où tu me raconteras tous les détails ! »

« Ok, va pour une soirée fille », sourit-elle. « A demain. »

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et se précipita dans sa chambre où après avoir retiré son sweat, elle enfila rapidement un jean, un pull et ses bottes. Elle retourna dans son salon où elle récupéra son blouson, son sac à main et ses clés de voiture. Elle quitta son appartement en verrouillant sa porte et se dirigea vers son parking. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle prenait la direction du loft de son partenaire.

Elle sourit à l'énoncé de ce mot. Peut-être que ce soir il deviendrait bien plus que cela. Enfin, s'il arrivait à lui pardonner son mensonge.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle arriva à destination. Elle gara rapidement son véhicule. Elle en sortit et verrouilla les portes. Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble de l'écrivain, salua le concierge qui la reconnaissant, la laissa utiliser l'ascenseur.

Maintenant qu'elle approchait de l'appartement de l'homme qu'elle aimait, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Elle appréhendait sa réaction.

Une fois parvenu à l'étage désiré, elle sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers la porte du Loft, et après une hésitation, elle frappa.

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Machinalement, il jeta un œil à sa montre-bracelet. Il était tard. Qui pouvait venir le déranger à cette heure tardive. Alexis et sa mère étant de sortie, il pensa qu'elles avaient oublié leurs clés.

Il redescendit les quelques marches qu'il avait grimpé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à fustiger ces deux écervelées. Il ouvrit et resta interdit en découvrant la femme qui patientait sur le seuil de son appartement.

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et encore sous le coup de sa colère, c'est un visage fermé qui accueillit la jeune femme.

« Beckett… Que me voulez-vous à cette heure ci ? »

La détective recula d'un pas sous l'effet du ton glacial qu'avait employé l'écrivain et le regard furieux qu'il lui jetait. Certes, elle s'attendait à un accueil difficile, mais certainement pas aussi violent que celui que lui réservait Castle en ce moment. Elle avait la sensation de se trouver devant un iceberg. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle joue le rôle du Titanic, et maintenant qu'elle était décidée à accepter ses sentiments, elle n'assisterait pas au naufrage d'un bonheur qu'elle pensait possible, son bonheur, leur bonheur, sans se battre.

Elle se ressaisit. A l'aide de sa main droite elle appliqua une poussée sur le torse de Rick qui le fit reculer quelques pas et pénétra énergiquement dans le loft.

« Nous avons à parler Castle » lui répliqua-t-elle sur un ton décidé.

Rick surpris par le comportement de la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à réagir. Finalement il referma la porte et se tourna vers sa partenaire. Celle-ci avait jeté son sac et son blouson sur un fauteuil et s'installait sur le divan. Elle leva les yeux vers l'écrivain qui semblait décontenancé par son attitude.

« Asseyez-vous Castle ! » lui sourit-elle en encrant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux lagons de son écrivain.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Il n'avait jamais su résister à ce regard et à ce sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment s'enfermant dans une bulle qui les isolait du monde extérieur. Ils demeurèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, puis, perdu dans des sentiments confus, Rick se dirigea vers le fauteuil situé en face du sofa. En s'asseyant, il se contraignit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle lui avait menti. Donc pas question qu'il se départisse de sa colère.

« Si c'est pour parler de l'enquête en cours, ça aurait pu attendre demain, Lieutenant ! »

Kate perdit son sourire au ton employé par son partenaire. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Apparemment il avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Et puis, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle méritait la colère dont faisait montre l'écrivain. Elle allait donc devoir être convaincante.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler de l'enquête Rick… » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Ah bon, et de quoi voulez-vous discuter alors ? » répliqua-t-il, surpris de s'entendre appeler par son prénom.

Kate hésita sur la façon dont elle voulait aborder le sujet. Soit elle lui avouait ses sentiments pour lui, soit elle tentait de le faire parler de son état d'esprit du moment. Finalement plus prompte à faire parler l'écrivain que se dévoiler elle-même, elle opta pour la seconde méthode.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tout fait pour m'éviter aujourd'hui ? »

Castle fut surpris et décontenancé par la question. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que la détective aborde ce sujet, et surtout aussi franchement. Depuis le début de leur partenariat, elle avait toujours évité de parler de leur relation. Pour le coup, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il décida qu'il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, et voulant lui faire croire qu'il était encore en colère, il se leva d'un bond.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, détective, vous savez très bien que j'ai travaillé toute la journée chez moi. Je vous sers une bière ? »

Elle le regarda se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. Encore une fois, il avait employé un ton glacial pour lui répondre. Décidemment, il était résolu à lui compliquer la démarche. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Elle se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre.

« Oui volontiers. »

Elle prit place sur un des tabourets et observa son partenaire, cherchant à capter son regard. Mais, conscient de ce que la jeune femme cherchait à faire, Castle profita de ce qu'il devait décapsuler les bouteilles pour lui tourner le dos. Elle secoua la tête devant son attitude.

« Rick, nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes passé au commissariat cet après-midi. J'ai trouvé un café sur mon bureau. Ensuite, j'ai tenté de vous joindre sur votre portable et vous ai laissé quelques messages sur votre boîte vocale. Vous ne m'avez pas rappelé, ce qui n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Et quand j'ai téléphoné au loft, votre mère m'a donné une excuse bidon pour ne pas vous passer la communication. Alors je repose ma question, pourquoi cherchez-vous à m'éviter ? »

Toujours le dos tourné à sa muse, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'écrivain. Elle était du genre têtue, et décidée à obtenir sa réponse. Il termina d'ouvrir la seconde bouteille, effaça son sourire et se tourna vers la jeune femme en lui tendant une des deux boissons et en prenant toujours soin d'éviter son regard. Il prit place sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Bien que sa colère se soit un peu estompée, il n'était tout de même pas prêt à lui pardonner son mensonge. Il était décidé à lui faire exprimer la nature de ses sentiments pour lui, quels qu'ils soient et même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. A cette idée, son cœur se serra.

« Vous êtes sûr de vraiment vouloir savoir ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr » lui sourit-elle.

« Bon, vous l'aurez voulu. Alors à moi de vous poser une question, pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ? »

Voilà, on y est pensa-t-elle. Elle avait donc raison, il avait bel et bien assisté à l'interrogatoire. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit à la façon de répondre à cette question. Soit elle faisait semblant de ne pas la comprendre, soit elle y répondait. Elle décida de lui montrer qu'elle avait opté pour la franchise.

« Parce que je n'étais pas prête à répondre à votre déclaration. »

Castle mit quelques secondes pour digérer ce que sa muse venait de lui rétorquer. Il était persuadé qu'elle chercherait à éluder la question. Au contraire elle y répondait sans détour. Pour le coup, il se sentait un peu désarmé. Il s'était fait un scénario de cette discussion, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé autant de franchise de sa muse. Un peu déstabilisé, il chercha comment réagir. Il opta pour une attitude toujours agressive.

« Et vous n'auriez pas pu tout simplement me dire cela au lieu de me mentir. Je croyais qu'entre partenaire, on ne se cachait rien, » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Kate soupira intérieurement. Décidemment, il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche ! Mais puisqu'elle avait décidé d'être franche, autant continuer sur cette voie-là.

« Rick, je vous rappelle qu'à cette époque j'étais en couple avec Josh. Par respect pour lui, et pour vous d'ailleurs, j'avais d'abord à faire le point sur cette relation. C'est aussi pour cela que je vous ai demandé de me laisser du temps à ce moment-là. »

« Oui, je me souviens bien de cette période. Il vous a fallu trois mois pour reprendre contact avec moi. D'ailleurs, avec le recul, vous ne l'avez fait que pour récupérer le dossier sur le meurtre de votre mère. Sinon, je pense que vous auriez continué à m'éviter. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant, » répliqua-t-il toujours sur un ton très sec.

« Là, vous êtes injuste Castle ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Je croyais m'être fait pardonner pour cela. Et non Castle, je ne vous ai pas recontacté pour récupérer le dossier de ma mère. Je m'en suis servi comme excuse. Je me sentais fautive de ne pas vous avoir recontacté, alors j'ai usé de ce prétexte. Mais là où vous avez raison,» dit-elle en adoucissant son ton, « c'est que j'aurais dû être franche avec vous et vous avouer que je me souvenais très bien de votre déclaration. Je crois que j'ai eu peur de votre réaction, et comme je ne me sentais pas encore prête à aborder cette discussion, j'ai préféré continuer à vous mentir… Je sais que j'ai eu tort. Je vous ai tout de même dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour abattre les murs que j'avais construit autour de mon cœur. Mais j'aurais dû être plus explicite avec vous. Je suis vraiment désolée Rick. Me pardonnerez-vous ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il avait peut-être un peu poussé le bouchon en revenant sur la période des trois mois après son agression, C'est vrai qu'ils en avaient parlé, et il lui avait pardonné. Cela étant, à cette époque, il ne savait pas qu'elle se souvenait de sa déclaration. Et surtout, elle ne lui parlait toujours pas de ses sentiments pour lui. Il était tant qu'elle se dévoile dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il avait été assez patient comme cela. Il ne se sentait pas d'attendre encore.

« Ok, Kate, j'accepte vos explications. Je suis encore en colère mais je peux comprendre vos raisons, et je suis prêt à vous pardonner. Mais pour cela, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps l'on aborde cette discussion ? Vous connaissez mes sentiments pour vous. Kate, comprenez que, maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir où vous en êtes. A mon tour, je vais être franc avec vous. J'ai cru que vous m'aviez menti parce que, ne partageant pas ces sentiments, vous aviez préféré éviter d'en parler pour ne pas me faire de la peine. Je suis un grand garçon, Kate, et je peux comprendre que vous ne ressentiez rien pour moi. L'amour ne se commande pas. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Et je vais même vous avouer que j'avais décidé de mettre fin à notre partenariat à la fin de l'enquête en cours. »

Elle accusa le coup. Lanie avait donc raison, il avait mal interprété son mensonge. Mais il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, comment aurait-elle réagi si la situation était inversée ? Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'est qu'il ait envisagé de mettre fin à leur collaboration. Rétrospectivement, un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Même si elle était complètement effrayée, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il était plus que temps qu'elle s'ouvre complètement à lui. Elle soupira.

« Vous avez raison, Rick, il est temps que nous ayons cette discussion. »

Pour se donner du courage, elle accrocha le regard de son écrivain. Cette fois il ne lui refusa pas. Elle put y lire tout de suite l'angoisse de son partenaire. Il n'en menait pas large. Il était entrain de vivre un de ces moments structurant de la vie qui allait conditionner son avenir sentimental, voire professionnel. Il avait peur. La voix de sa muse le rappela à la réalité.

« Rick, tu sais que je suis pas douée pour exprimer mes sentiments » commença-t-elle en utilisant volontairement le tutoiement, ce qui le surprit agréablement. Cela semblait de bonne augure finalement.

« Et ce que je vais te dire, sache que je ne l'ai jamais dit à aucun homme. Je t'aime Rick. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je ne parviens pas à contrôler quoique ce soit avec toi, et je t'avoue que ça me fait peur. Depuis que tu as débarqué dans ma vie, tu as tout chamboulé. Oh, au départ tu m'agaçais, mais tu me faisais rire aussi. Chose qu'avant ton arrivée, je ne faisais plus. Et puis dès le premier jour, tu m'as percé à jour. J'avoue que j'ai été complètement bouleversée. Personne n'avait lu en moi comme tu as réussi à le faire ce jour-là. Et puis j'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai découvert l'homme que tu étais vraiment, le père aussi. Pas celui que l'on décrivait dans les tabloïds. Non, celui que tu es vraiment. Et je suis tombée amoureuse. J'ai essayé d'endiguer ce sentiment, mais rien n'y fit. Alors je me suis lancée dans des aventures dans les bras d'autres hommes. Mais ce fut peine perdue, je les comparais sans cesse à toi, et au risque que ton ego démesuré se gausse, il ne souffrait pas la différence. Tu as réussi à abattre tous les murs que j'avais dressés autour de mon cœur. Rick, mon amour, avant toi je survivais. Depuis toi je revis. Tu es mon oxygène. »

Ce n'est pas possible, il était entrain de rêver. Il allait se réveiller et tout cela n'aura été qu'onirique. Surtout qu'on ne le réveille pas. Il se pinça tout de même pour vérifier. Il ne rêvait pas. Alors un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa muse, la femme qu'il aimait, venait de lui faire la déclaration d'amour la plus incroyable qu'on lui ait jamais faite. Il n'aurait même pas su l'écrire.

« Dis donc pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas exprimer se sentiments, t'as fait fort là ! » la nargua-t-il.

« Idiot va ! » lui répliqua-t-elle, avec un énorme sourire. « C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?»

Il se leva, fit le tour du comptoir, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il la força à se relever. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'approcha doucement à lui. Elle passa ses deux bras derrière le coup de son écrivain, et lentement ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact, ils furent tous deux parcouru par un frisson. Ce baiser doux devint très vite insuffisant, et la jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres à la demande de son partenaire qui profita de l'ouverture pour gouter à la langue de sa muse. Ils entamèrent alors un balai lent mais qui devint très vite passionné. Chacun voulait faire passer tout l'ampleur de ses sentiment à travers cet acte oh combien sensuel. C'est le manque d'air qui stoppa cet échange. Il sourit sur ses lèvres.

« Ça te va comme réponse ? »

« C'est moi la femme d'action, normalement, » répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire « Et c'est toi l'écrivain. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on a inversé les rôles là ? »

Ils s'écartèrent en éclatant de rire. Une fois leur hilarité passée, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et collèrent leurs fronts l'un à l'autre.

« Kate, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé une femme comme je t'aime toi, et je veux que tu en sois convaincue. Moi aussi ce sentiment me fait peur, parce qu'il est complètement nouveau pour moi. Mais sache que je mettrais toute mon énergie pour assurer ton bonheur, notre bonheur. Je veux vivre le reste de ma vie auprès de toi. Et sache que jamais je ne te quitterai. Moi aussi, je suis incapable de me passer de toi. Et je suis heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Tu me rends heureux Kate. Tu es l'Amour de ma vie. Alors, always. »

« Always. »

**FIN**


End file.
